militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
Benjamin Charles Stanley Martin
| death_date = | placeofburial = | birth_place = Isle of Wight, Hampshire, England | death_place = Natal, South Africa | allegiance = | branch = | serviceyears = 1907-1944 | rank = Vice Admiral | unit = | commands = [[HMS Dorsetshire (40)|HMS Dorsetshire]] [[HMS Bulolo|HMS Bulolo]] | battles = World War I World War II | awards = Knight Commander of the Order of the Bath Distinguished Service Order }} Vice Admiral Sir Benjamin Charles Stanley Martin (18 July 1891–3 June 1957) was a Royal navy officer who was the first boy from the Royal Naval Hospital School, Greenwich, to reach flag rank in the Royal Navy. He was also the first officer from the lower deck to become a Rear-Admiral in modern times. Naval career Martin was born on 18 July 1891, and attended the Royal Naval Hospital School in Greenwich. He graduated into the Royal Navy as boy sailor, first class, in 1907. Promoted to warrant rank as gunner (torpedo) in May 1915, the following year he served at the Battle of Jutland in [[HMS Malaya|HMS Malaya]] in the 5th Battle Squadron under Rear-Admiral Hugh Evan-Thomas. In October 1916, Martin was commissioned as Mate, and following a short transfer to a destroyer he returned to the Malaya. After promotion to Lieutenant, Martin served as torpedo officer in the cruisers [[HMS Leviathan (1901)|HMS Leviathan]] and [[HMS Kent (1901)|HMS Kent]]. In 1924, Martin was given his first command on [[HMS Sable|HMS Sable]], attached to [[HMS Vernon (shore establishment)|HMS Vernon]], the Royal Navy torpedo school in Portsmouth. Later Martin commanded the destroyers [[HMS Venetia (D53)|HMS Venetia]] and [[HMS Vortigern (D37)|HMS Vortigern]]. Following his promotion to Commander, Martin take charge of [[HMAS Voyager (D31)|HMS Voyager]] as a division leader in the 1st Destroyer Flotilla in the Mediterranean. With promotion to the rank of captain in June, 1935, Martin commanded the sloop [[HMS Folkestone (L22)|HMS Folkestone]] on the China Station. Two years later, Martin was in command of the [[HMS Broke (D83)|HMS Broke]] and the destroyer flotillas of the Reserve Fleet during the Coronation Naval Review (in 1937). After a spell at the Admiralty, Martin took command of [[HMS Dorsetshire (40)|HMS Dorsetshire]]. Sinking of the Bismarck As captain of the Dorsetshire, Martin was ordered in May 1941 to steam north from her convoy escort duties off Sierra Leone convoy to assist in the operations against the German battleship Bismarck. After intercepting the damaged Bismarck, "Dorsetshire applied the coup-de-grace with a final torpedo attack which sank the battleship at 11 am. on May 27. Martin received a DSO for his actions that day." In 1942 Martin was appointed Commodore in Charge at Durban, and received a CBE in the 1944 New Year honours. With his promotion to Rear-Admiral on July 7, 1944, Martin became the first officer in 87 years to reach flag rank having started on the lower decks. Shortly afterwards he was given command of the landing force aboard [[HMS Bulolo|HMS Bulolo]] of the Eastern Fleet in 1945. Martin retired from the Royal Navy in July 1944, and in recognition of his service he was awarded a KBE in June, 1946. He was promoted to Vice-Admiral on the retired list in September, 1948. Awards and honours * Mention in Despatches, Captain Benjamin Charles Stanley Martin, Royal Navy, 1 January 1941. * To be Companions of the Distinguished Service Order: Captain Benjamin Charles Stanley Martin, Royal Navy, H.M.S. Dorsetshire. * To be Additional Knights Commanders of the Military Division of the said Most Excellent Order, Rear-Admiral Benjamin Charles Stanley Martin, C.B.E., D.S.O, 7 June 1946. References Category:1891 births Category:1957 deaths Category:Companions of the Distinguished Service Order and Bar Category:Knights Commander of the Order of the Bath Category:Royal Navy admirals of World War II